Tu Falta de Querer
by FearlessWind
Summary: After freeing another planet from the Galra, Team Voltron is enjoying a well deserved feast thrown by the Zulek. But what happens after they demand some sort of entertainment from them? In all honesty, Lance never ceases to amaze Keith.


Team Voltron had saved yet another planet from the Galra and with it came the massive thank you celebration from the Zulek people. The alien race was quite the live spirited one and thus had been under Zarkon's reign for a few decades back. Their most notorious physical trait was their long dangling rabbit ears that sensed Quintessence from a mile away. It was no wonder why the Galra had been after them in the first place.

It had been a tough fight that was true, but the Zuleks made a way too big celebration out of it. Back at their royal palace, they threw a humungous party for them. Zuleks crowded the whole room along with dancers and an orchestra giving background music, while tables were filled to the brim with exotic looking food.

Keith was standing by the side, looking quite lost in the midst of all the partying. Shiro was by his side, chatting quite lively with both Allura and the Zulek people. Pidge on the other hand had installed herself on one of the nearest tables, searching away in her computer as aliens crowded around her in wonder. Hunk and Coran, were tasting all sort of foods and even attempting in making their own creations while they were at it.

Lance on the other hand, was flirting and chatting the night away with any pretty Zulek female that he happened to cross by. The females would laugh lovingly at his puns and flirty smiles, only encouraging Lance to keep going. Keith grumbled in annoyance, taking another sip out of his bright orange beverage. He didn't like the feeling that was settling in his stomach every time he caught the Blue Paladin flirting.

"You should tone done your growling" Pidge commented, not taking her eyes off of her computer "One might think you're actually into him" He shot her a deep glare, but the girl didn't seem fazed at all as she continued typing the night away.

He shook his head and sighed. Ever since he had caught Lance singing back at the control room, he couldn't keep the image out of his head. It didn't help that every time they talked or bickered with one another, a fluttering feeling settled on his chest. He had tried to keep quiet about it, but of course the genius in their little group had already noticed something was off.

"I don't like him Pidge" Keith retorted taking another gulp of his beverage before crumpling the paper vase. His eyes caught Lance now moving towards another pretty looking female with long yellow ears and captivating grey eyes and felt his eye twitch. Pidge chuckled, bringing him back to the current situation. He looked away from her, surely a blush dusting his cheeks now.

"Guys you have to try this mousse!" Hunk interrupted their conversation, practically shoving the girl out of her seat as he thrust the dessert in her face "It's a mix between mint and some sort of strange fruit, believe me it's the best one yet!"

"Hunk move away, I'm gonna fall!" Pidge complained, just as the Yellow Paladin moved to the side. She huffed and took a small bite out of the food. Hunk practically looked at her with puppy dog eyes, awaiting her response. She was about to speak up when Keith felt someone slinging their arms around his neck.

"Yo! What did I miss?" Lance looked absolutely radiant as he looked at them. The Blue Paladin had a small purple beverage by his hand, a dashing smile gracing his lips. Keith had to look away or he would burst of embarrassment.

"Hunk is forcing us to eat this strange looking mousse" Pidge commented blandly, but took another bite out of the dessert. Said boy gave her a small pout, but brightened up once she took the dessert from his hands and began eating away. Keith caught Pidge's sly smirk coming over her face and that only meant trouble in one way or another "Well, that and Keith-"

"Paladins of Voltron!" Keith felt an enormous relief and gratitude towards King Emos of the Zuleks as he interrupted just that sentence. The king was in the middle of all the dancers, a lovely smile over his smile, hands intertwined with each other as he looked at them "We can not thank you enough for your service today, you have all of our support for the war against the Galra" Many cheers and claps came soon after that.

"But if it's not too much to ask, would you please give some kind of entertainment for us?" Everybody stood still as the king spoke his request "We as Zuleks have a tradition of sharing some our cultural dances and songs, and we would love to hear something in exchange as well. We don't ask much, just a small piece or dance would be fine for us"

The team turned to look at each other, blank faces over each and every one of them. Pidge's wild eyes and nervous posture only proved that no one was prepared for this sort of scenario. Fighting Galra and not dying in the process looked like a piece of cake compared to this that was for sure. Thank the heavens Allura was the first to step in for them.

"We appreciate your thoughtfulness King Emos, and we have been loving every part of the celebration to the fullest" She spoke with authority and compassion, but something still wavered in her voice as she turned to look at the team for a brief second "But we must apologize, we have nothing prepared for you. We wouldn't want to disgrace you with something that comes out of nowhere" Keith thought they were safe, but he spoke too soon.

"Nonsense Princess Allura!" The king laughed along with his people, bright and genuine smile over his lips, his bright pink eyes twinkling with anticipation "We would gladly accept any kind of entertainment, doesn't matter if it's improvised or not!" The team turned to one another once more. Clearly most of them looked completely uncomfortable in the situation. As far as anyone knew, no one had some sort of special or unique talent regarding singing or dancing for that matter, so now cue the panic.

Pidge looked the most nervous out of everyone else. She was looking between Shiro and Allura, obvious distress over her eyes. Coran, on the contrary, looked quite pumped up about the whole deal, and was even passing a hand through his elegant orange hair. Allura and Shiro seemed lost at what to do, and honestly Keith felt the same. He didn't have any sort of talents regarding this and he wasn't volunteering to make a fool of himself.

It was when he looked at Hunk that he felt almost calm. The boy was looking at Lance with pleading and expectant eyes; he even looked like he might kneel at any second. The Blue Paladin in exchange, looked everywhere but his best friend's eyes. From his perspective Lance was uncomfortable.

"Not happening bro" The Blue Paladin crossed his arms over his chest "I'm sure somebody else can take the spotlight. Maybe Coran, he looks pretty pumped up" The Altean was already in some weird and over exaggerated costume, only making Hunk' pleading worsen.

"Buddy, please you can do it!" The Yellow Paladin encouraged him, a small and nervous smile over his lips as he pleaded. The boy in turn only pouted and turned away, clearly not wanting to take such position "Please I'll make _empanadas_ once we're back at the castle" At that Lance turned to him, a bit more interested in the deal "Well, I'll make _empanadas_ and _picadillo_ how about that?"

"Oh no don't start bribing me with food Hunk!" The Blue Paladin exclaimed in frustration. The two of them continued to look at each other, neither one of them wanting to back down from the challenge. That was until the Cuban boy sighed in defeat, " _Madre mía, las cosas que hago por ti en serio_ " Lance muttered in Spanish and then turned to King Emos, a bright fake smile over his lips "Don't worry about it we have an act! Just let us prepare for a bit okay?"

The Zulek people erupted in cheers along with their king, just as the team looked at Lance, with straight up murder faces. The Blue Paladin chuckled and passed a hand through his hair. Even Keith noticed he was slightly shaking, maybe from the sudden nerves that were racking through his body.

"Worry not guys, I've got this" He said with confidence, patting himself over his chest "Let me just go get prepared or something" And with that the Blue Paladin quickly made his way towards the on going orchestra. Hunk let out a sigh of relief, while everyone else looked confused at each other.

Keith didn't comment anything on the matter, as his mind wandered off to when he first heard Lance sing. The boy was probably preparing the same thing as the show for today. A twinge of anticipation ran through his body as he focused his eyes on the now dim lit stage that was just right in front of King Emos.

Everyone quieted down in a couple of seconds, eyes glued to the scene that would unfold in front of them. Out of nowhere then came Lance in all of his glory, the usual Blue Paladin armor off and replaced by a typical suit and jeans from the Zulek people. In all honesty, Keith couldn't take his eyes off him, as the boy walked over to the center, microphone on hand and a sheepish grin over his lips.

The Zuleks erupted in cheers until the king stood and motioned for everyone to calm down. The room went quiet once again, just as the orchestra situated themselves some steps behind Lance and readied themselves. The Latino gave them a thumbs up and turned to King Emos once more, before turning to the team and winking his eyes at them.

"Hit it boys!" He announced over the microphone, just as the orchestra started the melody. It was a soft ballad, the melody almost happy but not quite there. It sounded a bit melancholic for his taste and he watched Lance with a frown over his face. What was the boy up to now?

"He's singing that one?" Hunk whispered to himself, sounding completely surprised. Pidge turned to him a curious look over her face, but she turned to her computer once again. Everyone at the celebration looked at Lance, just as the boy took a big breath and started singing.

 _Hoy volví a dormir en nuestra cama_

 _Y todo sigue igual_

 _El aire y nuestros gatos_

 _Nada cambiará_

 _Difícil olvidarte estando aquí, oh_

Every single mouth dropped as they heard the first verse from the song, including the team. Allura and Shiro were looking at each other with widen eyes, just as they turned they eyes to Lance once more. Pidge looked up from her device, an amazed look over her eyes, while Coran had tears streaming down his face. Hunk was the only one who didn't look surprised, a pleased smile over his face as he watched his best friend.

Keith shouldn't be surprised as well. He had heard Lance sing before. But this was completely uncharted territory for him. Lance wearing a very fitting attire, while singing in front of a crowd of people was a completely new scenario for him. A blush dusted his cheeks, but even so he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

 _Te quiero ver_

 _Aún te amo y creo que hasta más que ayer_

 _La hiedra venenosa no te deja ver_

 _Me siento mutilada y tan pequeña, oh_

He hadn't had the faintest idea of what Lance was even saying. The guy was singing in freaking Spanish once more and Keith felt disoriented by it. He gave Hunk one brief look, and debated over the question over his head. Sure they both had been best friends since forever, so they might be a chance the Yellow Paladin had some knowledge at what Lance was saying?

"Hunk…" Keith whispered under his breath as he moved over to the boy. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of Lance, as he nudged the boy in the stomach, earning a shriek from him.

"Sheesh Keith! What gives?" Hunk whined, massaging the spot he had hit, looking at him with a small pout on his lips.

"Do you understand Spanish?" He asked quietly, as he watched the orchestra pick up the pace and a more rhythmic sound enveloped the room. Everyone glued their eyes onto Lance. Said boy shot a wink at the orchestra and looked over to the audience, his grin widening with each second as he took a big intake of breath.

 _Ven y cuéntame la verdad_

 _Ten piedad_

 _Y dime por qué, no, no no_

Keith felt his breathing stop for a split second, his eyes widening considerably as he heard the powerful voice of Lance vibrating all throughout the room. It was like every murmur or whispering stopped for a moment, all eyes now focused on Lance, not wavering for a single moment. He really couldn't blame anyone, he felt something stir his insides and he felt as if his heart would jump out of his body. He wondered how Lance had such an effect on him?

 _Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar_

 _Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer_

It was true that he knew shit of Spanish but something at the back of his mind was telling him, that this wasn't a happy song. Not one bit. Not even if Lance was smiling all through his signing and a cheery mood was around the room. Something was screaming at him that Lance was laying his heart bare for everyone to see in this performance. Just like back at the castle, the only difference was that now he had an audience in front of him.

Lance drew back from singing, catching his breath, a satisfied smile stretching over his lips as the orchestra slowed the pace like in the beginning. The whole audience seemed to be in a trance, attention now fully focused on the Blue Paladin. Coran seemed to be full on sobbing now, a proud look over his eyes as the Altean leaned on Pidge to console himself. The girl was too engrossed in Lance's performance to even bat an eye at the man. Allura had subconsciously leaned onto Shiro, not aware of the now full-blown blush on the leader of Voltron. Keith would snicker on any other occasion but his mind was filled with too much Lance for his liking (not that he complained).

 _Hace un mes solía escucharte_

 _Y ser tu cómplice_

 _Pensé que ya no había nadie más que tú_

 _Yo fui tu amiga y fui tu compañera_

"You were saying something buddy?" Hunk whispered next to him, lowering himself so they could talk more eye to eye. Keith shifted his eyes for a second towards Hunk, who had a knowing look on his eyes, before he focused on Lance once more.

"Do you understand Spanish?" He asked and watched from the corner of his eyes as the boy looked over to Lance and then back to him. Keith felt a blush coming once again as he sway the Blue Paladin starting to sway from one side to the other, hands over the microphone, some of the Zuleks in the audience swooning at him.

"I'm not that fluent in Spanish like Lance" The Yellow Paladin started, a proud smile over his face and laughed a bit "But my buddy here sings this song way more times than I could count" He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Ahora dormiré_

 _Muy profundamente para olvidar_

 _Quisiera hasta la muerte para no pensar_

 _Me borro pa' quitarme esta amargura_

"Why do you ask?" Keith looked up to Hunk and then grunted in displeasure. He was curious as to what the hell was Lance singing but he didn't want to expose that curiosity. Another look from Hunk made his pout even more and sigh in defeat. There was no way around the topic anyway.

"I want to know what Lance is signing about" The redness in his cheeks was more prominent now, and he felt his hands shaking from all of the nerves overwhelming him. The boy next to him blinked once, twice before doubling over, hands over his chest and laughed at him. Keith spluttered out a string of incoherent words just as his friend kept on laughing "H-Hey I'm serious!"

"That look! On your face!" Hunk wheezed out, hiccupping between breaths and a few giggles escaped his mouth. Thank the stars since no one, besides Pidge, seemed to notice the sudden outburst, the audience way too engrossed with the singing paladin. Hunk sighed and patted Keith on the back quite forcefully "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything! But you looked so troubled back there, sorry"

"It's fine." He mumbled, eyes darting to Lance once more "As long as you tell me that is"

"Like I said I'm not super fluent in Spanish, but I do know the song is not a happy one" The Yellow Paladin scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile taking over his lips. His eyes darted back to Lance, a look of worry and guilt over them "It's a song about heartbreak"

 _Ven y cuéntame la verdad_

 _Ten piedad_

 _Y dime por qué, no, no no_

 _Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar_

 _Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer_

The chorus came once again just as Keith turn to look at the boy beside him. A tight knot was over his throat now and a sinking feeling settling on his body as the words hit him. Lance was heartbroken? The thought of that would make him burst out laughing but he knew deep down that would be a lie.

"Lance is heartbroken?" His voice was merely a whisper but Hunk still heard him. Said boy crossed his arms over his chest and made a look of pure nervousness.

"Not exactly" He muttered under his breath. Keith's look now turned into a full on glare, making the Yellow Paladin exclaim in fear "He just has a crush on someone he doesn't think will reciprocate his feelings!"

"Okay, and who is this someone?" Keith grumbled, a jealous tone in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Hunk or Pidge to make matters worse. Hunk hunched his arms, trying to dodge away the questions Keith wanted to throw at him, but then the Green Paladin stepped in.

"I don't think Hunk has the right to say that" The girl gave them a brief look and then turned to look at Lance once again "If Lance wants to keep it private, it's his choice in the end"

Keith wanted to argue at the response, but the words died down in his throat. Ultimately Pidge was right (like always). They couldn't force Lance to admit to them whom was he crushing on; even if it made him squirm with unwanted feelings and thoughts. He pouted and grumbled a series of curses under his breath until his purple eyes shifted over to the Blue Paladin.

The Cuban was slowly dancing and swaying along with the music, eyes closed and a soft smile over his lips. He was immersed in the song completely, unaware of the eyes of the audience glued at him. The orchestra played with so much more fervor and passion that Keith swore he could see the atmosphere engulfed in the moment. His heartbeat quickened just as he noticed Lance taking in a deep breath.

 _Ven y cuéntame la verdad_

 _Ten piedad_

 _Y dime por qué, no, no no_

Knowing now the content of the song and the Blue Paladin's feelings, made his heart ache like never before. He wanted to know. God he wanted to know so much who was the song dedicated to. But he didn't want to pry into Lance's privacy like that. He knew he could easily march over there and demand the boy to tell him, but he was in no such right. A voice at the back of his mind was telling him to do such a thing, but he wouldn't. He had to sort out his mix of feelings first.

 _Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar_

 _Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer_

The song finished with a slow and beautiful melody, leaving the whole room in silence. The orchestra members were sweating from the effort, but a satisfied grins over their faces at the result in their performance. The audience was still awestruck, eyes wide with amazement and mouths agape.

And in the middle of it all stood Lance. The light of the room was hitting him right in the face, making his skin almost glow from happiness. A breathtaking smile was over his lips just as he made the reverence.

Cheers and claps erupted in the room. Everyone shot up out of their seats, clapping and cheering like there was no tomorrow. Some of the Zuleks even started throwing their native flowers at both Lance and the orchestra members. King Emos was slowly clapping, huge tears flowing out of his eyes as he congratulated the whole spectacle. Lance stood up once more and winked his right eye at the crowd of people that had gathered around him, everyone squealing in delight after that.

"I'm so proud of you my boy!" Coran shouted over the whole chaos in the room. The Altean was crying as well, proud tears flowing freely out of his eyes as he clapped along with the audience. The Blue Paladin seemed to have heard him, because his head snapped up towards the team and waved with the same bright grin as before.

"Who knew Lance could sing like that" Shiro commented, a low whistle coming out of his lips as he clapped as well. Allura nodded as well, a small smile but still clapping with the rest of the room.

"Well seems like I have to keep the end of my promise now" Hunk said, but Keith could see he didn't seem to regret it at all. Even Pidge snorted at the comment, interrupted when she screamed a 'Way to go Lance!' and cheered as well. King Emos was now full on hugging Lance, even cheering for him to sing another song for them. The Blue Paladin was still smiling as he returned the hug from the alien.

Keith sighed and joined in on the clapping, a fond smile replacing his frown. He still needed answers to all of his questions regarding Lance, but for the moment seeing him smiling so brightly was enough for him. A warm feeling nudged its way into Keith's heart and he let it. If it were for Lance he would do anything.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So this is kinda the continuation of my other story 'Quien Fuera' but it can be like a stand alone one haha so don't worry people you can read this one without problems actually haha this one also revolves around Lance singing so if you'd like to go and read it please do! Anyways hope you liked the story and if you have any comment or suggestion please do leave a review or PM me! Hope you have a great week!**

 **PS. The song in here is 'Tu Falta de Querer' from Mon Laferte. The song here goes at a different pace than the one in the story so I highly suggest you go and listen to it even though you don't understand Spanish haha also it's like one of my favorite songs as of now, even though it's quite sad actually hahaha**


End file.
